


love notes

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, Pre-Slash, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “It was you the whole time,” Boyd says holding to the last note, the paper shaking a little in his hand. He’s been hoping, yes, but he never thought it would be true.





	love notes

“It was you the whole time,” Boyd says holding to the last note, the paper shaking a little in his hand. He’s been hoping, yes, but he never thought it would be true.

Stiles shrugs a little, he’s wringing his hands nervously, “Yeah, I kind of, I don’t know, wanted to do something nice for you, show you that we appreciate you, but I thought you wouldn’t believe me if I just came out and did anything outright. That or you’d laugh in my face.”

Boyd has to admit that Stiles was right assuming that he’d be suspicious if Stiles suddenly became nice to him. They weren’t actually friends, they shared friends and they were pack, but never more than that. 

Boyd might have actually hated Stiles at the start, but that was due to jealousy more than anything else. They’ve saved each other’s lives a few times by now, so they’re beyond any hard feelings.

And well, Boyd was always a bit intimidated by Stiles’ general demeanor: Stiles is loud, always in motion, ridiculously smart if always playing it down, sarcastic and jovial in one moment and ready to raze the earth in the next if you slighted any of his friends. He’s friends with Scott and Peter both, enough said. 

And also, strikingly beautiful. Completely out of Boyd’s league.

So when the first note appeared in his locker, saying simply _I think you’re amazing_ , Boyd’s first guess was Kira and then Erica, or even Scott, but never Stiles. Especially judging by the next few slips of paper.

_I appreciate your bulging biceps._

_You’re a good bean, I hope you know that._

_I admire how in control you are._

But as the notes went one Boyd confronted Kira, Erica, and Scott, even Derek when the first three denied any and all knowledge about the secret messages. Kira and Erica actually teased Boyd a little about having a secret admirer, something that seemed to startle Stiles who’s been in the loft with them at the time, enough to make him choke on air and go a little pensive afterward.

The messages changed slightly in tone after that and Boyd couldn’t help but note that Stiles watched him, now, always offering Boyd a little sheepish smile when he got caught.

_I like how secretly sarcastic you are, it always takes me by surprise._

_You’re breathtaking when you fight._

_Please stop taking your shirt off so often, I might get a heart attack one of these days._

It might have been wishful thinking, on Boyd’s part, to think that Stiles might actually have a bit of a crush on Boyd. But a man could dream.

And then, after a month of little notes left for Boyd to find in his locker, his backpack, even his _Jurrasic Park_ DVD case that one time, he finds Stiles waiting for him next to his locker, holding out a slip of paper with familiar handwriting for Boyd to take.

_I like the way you look at me when you think I can’t see._

“I thought about writing ‘Go out with me?’, you know, so you could let me down easy just in case. But then I caught you looking at me during lunch and,” Stiles licks his lips, looks at Boyd from under his lashes, looking hopeful and nervous at the same time, _breathtaking_ , asks, “Will you go out with me?”

All Boyd can do is reply with a very enthusiastic, “Yes.”


End file.
